


Late Night Reports

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: As a science officer, Y/N is almost always busy, meaning that she barely has time for Leonard, her busy boyfriend. But just because he's working doesn't mean they cant spend time together.





	Late Night Reports

As a science officer Y/N was almost always part of the away team on every new planet they came across. Leonard hated it almost as much as he hated being in space, but knew he couldn’t argue since Y/N was the best science officer after Spock. That didn’t stop him from commenting on it every time an away mission was scheduled, but after months of dating, Y/N knew he was just worried about her.

They were happy together in the giant metal coffin Leonard liked to call the Enterprise, but being in a relationship in space was not as easy as one would think. Despite the fact that they almost always ran into each other during the day, it was always for work. Nine times out of ten their hours never lined up, leaving them with fleeting touches throughout the day. When their ours did line up, they were either too tired to do anything but sleep or had to do extra work after their shift.

Today was one of those days, as Leonard had several reports to go through from the last away mission. Captain Kirk didn’t listen to Leonard or Spock, as usual, and ran head first into the danger to save the planet, getting multiple allergic reactions from the many plants that were on the jungle like planet. After Kirk’s near-death experience, Leonard had given up his free time to fill the reports out, leaving Y/N to lay on his bed, bored out of her mind.

Trying to find a comfortable position seemed impossible as Y/N turned over yet again, causing Leonard to let out a huff of breath, swiping a hand down his face. Not even bothering to turn around grumbled out, “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to take a nap, but I can’t find a comfortable spot to save my life.” Leonard looks over his shoulder to give Y/N a glare. It quickly dies when he notices how miserable she looks, and he lets out a sigh.

“C'mere,” Leonard mutters reaching his left hand towards Y/N. She looks at him quizzically but listens, sliding out of the bed to take his hand. She’s tugged over, and when she’s close enough Leonard pushes his chair back slightly, “you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”

(Y/N) slowly straddles him, not wanting to bump the table and knock anything over. She settles down in his lap, basking in his warmth. Leonard pushes her body flush against his own, then goes back to the reports. Y/N tucks her head into his neck and slowly starts to feel tired, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Leonard presses a quick kiss to the side of her head, muttering a soft ‘goodnight’ just as Y/N’s body relaxes into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
